Chelicerata (Final Fantasy XIII-2)
) The Void Beyond -Year Unknown- (Walk of Time) }} The Chelicerata is an enemy in Final Fantasy XIII-2. It appears with Clione. Stats ) The Void Beyond -Year Unknown- (Walk of Time) | type = Rift Beasts | subtype = Vermin | hp = 6820 | strength = 72 | magic = 120 | stagger = 200 | chain resistance = 25 | cp = 70 | gil = 72 | keep = 15 | launch = Weakness | libra = 30 | recruit name = Chelicerata | recruit chance = 20 | fire = | ice = | lightning = | wind = | physical = | magical = | deprotect = 30 | deshell = 30 | slow = Immune | poison = 30 | imperil = 30 | curse = 30 | pain = Immune | fog = Immune | daze = Immune | debrave = 30 | defaith = 30 | death = 45 | dispel = 0 | wound = 0 | provoke = 20 | common drop = Potent Sliver | rare drop = Mana Sliver | common drop rate = 20 | rare drop rate = 10 | abilities = | notes = - Capable of inflicting Deprotect. }} Paradigm Pack The Chelicerata is a Saboteur. It possesses high Magic, and learns the valuable Improved Debuffing II late in its development. Debuffing reduces enemy's defenses (Deprotect, Deshell, Imperil, Poison; Debrave and Defaith are only available with Tezcatlipoca's Feral Link) as opposed to Debilitation, which negates enemy actions (Pain, Fog, Curse; Daze is unavailable and Slow, only in the Nekton's Feral Link). Chelicerata is one of the few sources of Deshellga and Deprotega for infusion. Chelicerata is expensive to raise to maximum level. Its Feral Link, Deathscythe, does physical damage, and it has high Strength to base that on. Deathscythe also does wound damage; wounding is unusual for a debuff in that multiple applications are effective, and it is a valuable skill against enemies that heal themselves. Like all Vermin type monsters, Chelicerata is Biological. It uses 24 Grade two (Sliver) monster materials to get to level 15, 32 grade three (Orbs) to level 30, 63 grade 4 (Essences) to level 45, and 179 grade 5 (Crystal) monster materials to its final level of 99. Chelicerata will often make the list of the top three or four best Saboteurs. Black Chocobo is typically listed alone as the best. Necrosis, secondmost mentioned, has a logistical disadvantage: it is the only infusion source of the tactically powerful Resilience +40%. Dendrobium gives access to six status ailments, the others five, and like Necrosis its Feral Link poisons, so it is also in the running. Monster stats ) The Void Beyond -Year Unknown- (Walk of Time) | hp = 556 | strength = 32 | magic = 47 | atb segments = 3 | start grade = 2 | max level = 99 | stages = 5 | composition = Biological | traits = Late Bloomer - Flameproof - Craven | fire = | ice = | lightning = | wind = | physical = | magical = | statuses = }} Abilities Crystarium ;Legend: *Green – HP *Red – Strength *Purple – Magic Chelicerata Development.png|Chelicerata development chart. Etymology Like all enemies of the Rift Beast class, the name is derived from a real class of living organism that also form part of an ancient clade of the evolutionary tree, referencing their origins in the Void Beyond. Related enemies *Nekton *Meonekton *Clione *Pleuston *Pantopoda ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' *Meonekton *Meonekton Ω fr:Chélicérate Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy XIII-2 Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Saboteur Monsters